Wonder and Legacy - Wonder Woman (ON HOLD)
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: When she left Themiscyra to help Steve Trevor end the war, Diana left someone very special behind... (Full Summary Inside!)
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome! :) I started writing this after seeing 'Wonder Woman' but fell behind in it due to focusing on other stories. But now with WW1984 fast approaching, I'm going to continue seriously working on it! :)

Here's a Full Summary:

**When she left Themiscyra to help Steve Trevor end the war, Diana left someone very special behind... **

**In 1916, she watched the woman she loved head off into the world of man.**

**In 1984, she is given a special mission to bring Diana, Princess of the Amazons, back home. **

**Aikaterine is the daughter of Hades and Persephone, raised in the safety of the Amazons where she was protected from the other gods and goddesses who wished to destroy her. She will become Lady Legacy, Wonder Woman's greatest ally. **

**Will follow 'Wonder Woman' and 'Wonder Woman 1984'. (Wonder WomanxOC) (Barbara Ann MinervaxOC)**

I do not own 'Wonder Woman!' I only own Aikaterine and any story points I make up! Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue

"Diana!"

Diana couldn't help but giggle as her tutor continued to call frustratedly after her. But she didn't stop, or slow down. She just kept running.

Finally she reached it, the training field. She hid by the wall, watching all of those in the midst of their training, guided by her aunt, General Antiope.

She watched the warriors throw daggers, shoot arrows, engage in hand-to-hand combat. An excited light shone in her eyes.

A horse and rider sped by - from the flash of pink armour and fiery hair Diana knew exactly who it was. Her eyes widened in awe when the girl rode past, shooting an arrow from her bow all while smoothly rolling backwards off her horse, landing gracefully on her feet. The arrow hit the exact centre of the target. The girl smiled, pleased.

_Wow_, thought Diana. She almost applauded and cheered.

"Very good, Aikaterine," commented Antiope who was wandering the field monitoring the training.

"Thank you, General," the young girl answered with a smile, her cheeks flushed from the exercise, tossing her bright orange braid over her shoulder.

"Looks like we have an audience," commented Antiope. Aikaterine turned to see the always curious Diana watching from her perch by the wall and couldn't help but chuckle. She could see the excitement on the girl's face from here. She waved, Diana waving back. Then Diana clapped. Aikaterine giggled and bowed. Antiope shook her head with a little smile.

"Diana! Oh now where did she go..."

The training was halted for a moment when a very flustered-looking tutor entered the grounds.

"She ran away again?" Aikaterine couldn't help but giggle.

The tutor gave a heavy sigh. "I saw her run this way."

"We haven't seen her," Aikaterine covered. "She must have run off."

Diana overheard this exchange, and couldn't help but giggle rather loudly. This caught the tutor's attention.

"Diana I see you!"

Still giggling, Diana took off running again. She'd have to thank her friend later for trying to help her.

The fun ended when she was caught by none other than her mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons.

"Come on," Hippolyta said, lifting Diana up onto her horse. "Let's get you back to school before another tutor quits."

"When can I start training?" Diana asked excitedly.

"Training?" There was no hiding the surprise in her mother's voice.

"Aunt Antiope thinks I'm ready. And Aikaterine too!"

"Do they now?"

"Yes! Please Mother, can I start my training?!"

"There will be no training," Hippolyta stated firmly. And with that, she promptly returned Diana to her schooling.

After a long and boring day of lessons, Diana could finally go back and watch the training sessions. Aikaterine, taking a break from her own training, came and joined her.

On top of her training with the other Amazons, Aikaterine also received her own personal training, however, none of the other warriors knew how to handle the godly powers she possessed and was already exhibiting.

When her father, Hades, had married her mother, Persephone, both becoming rulers of the Underworld, this had angered the other gods of the pantheon, and Aikaterine's birth had only angered them further. Being a child of the Underworld, of supposed darkness, she had been constantly hunted down by the other gods, deemed a monster. She was eventually brought to Themyscira for protection under the Amazons. There, she became one of them, trained and raised with the other women, not once made to feel like a monster, unlike with the rest of the gods and goddesses. She would return to the Underworld to visit from time to time, usually during the times when her mother was there during the winters, so they could be a family, and especially as her power-set grew. But mostly she found it safest to remain on the isolated island surrounded by her fellow warrior women.

Being a child of two gods, Aikaterine aged more quickly than the average child, being only slightly older than Diana. This being the case, they were very close.

"It's so unfair!" huffed the princess to her friend, crossing her arms.

"She's only trying to protect you," Aikaterine reminded her.

"I know, but if I train I'll be able to protect myself, won't I? Besides, you're still a child, and you get to train."

She had a point there. "Yes, that's not so fair, is it."

"No, it's not! At all!"

Aikaterine smiled and put a supportive arm around her determined friend. "Your time will come Diana, trust me. And when it does, I know you will do great things..."

_So, thoughts so far? I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading! :)_


	2. One of Us

One of Us

"You keep doubting yourself Diana," said Antiope firmly as the girl stumbled through their training sequence yet again.

"No I don't," Diana insisted, gripping her sword tightly in her hand and getting back into a fighting-stance, facing her aunt.

"You can do this Diana, don't over think it," Aikaterine called from the sidelines.

"Again," ordered Antiope.

They went through the fight sequence again, only for Diana to fall to the ground, hard.

"Diana!" Oh no - they'd been caught. There was Queen Hippolyta riding up on horseback, flanked by guards.

Hippolyta jumped down from the saddle and rushed to her daughter's side. "Are you hurt?" she fussed.

"No Mother, I'm fine," Diana insisted. "We were just-"

"Training." Hippolyta shot a disappointed glance at her daughter, sister, and Aikaterine. "It would seem that I have not made myself clear as Queen. Betrayed by my own sister..." She shook her head before turning to the guards. "Take her back to the palace."

Aikaterine turned to follow them before the Queen's stern voice stopped her. "You stay, Aikaterine. I would like a word with you as well."

"Yes, My Queen."

Once Diana was gone, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder at her aunt and friend, who only nodded back at her reassuringly, Antiope and Aikaterine were scolded by the queen.

"My Queen, if I may-" Aikaterine stepped forward and addressed Hippolyta with a bow of her head. "She deserves to at least learn. What if someday she finds herself in a situation where she is all alone and faced with danger? She must learn to fight and defend. She cannot hide forever."

"And how will she ever find herself in a situation such as that?" demanded Hippolyta, denying the very possibility of it. "When she is safe here on this island? As you are, as we all are."

"Well what if the threat comes here?"

"Aikaterine is right, Hippolyta," stepped in Antiope. "We cannot stay hidden forever. Sooner or later, someone will find us."

"And how will they do that?"

Antiope sighed. "You left me no choice, Hippolyta. You neglect your duty if she cannot fight."

Hippolyta scoffed. "You speak of a time that may never come. He may never return."

"Ares is alive! You feel it as I do, in your bones. It is only a matter of time before he returns. And that puts Diana - and all of us - at risk. But especially her. That is why she must train."

Now Hippolyta appeared torn. "The stronger she gets, the sooner he'll find her."

"Hippolyta-" Antiope gripped her sister's arms. "I love her as you do. But this is the only way to truly protect her. Surely you can see that."

Hippolyta sighed deeply. She had made a decision, though one she was not all the way pleased with. However, she saw their point, knew the truth that lied behind their words, that loomed in the distance ahead. Maybe not as far ahead as she had believed, or hoped. The truth she had known would come eventually, that which was inevitable. "You will train her harder than any Amazon before her. Five times harder, ten times harder. Until she is stronger, better than even you," the queen instructed. "But she must never learn the truth about what she is or how she came to be."

Later, Aikaterine found Diana who was feeling overwhelmingly guilty. "Is she upset? Did you get in trouble? I'm sorry Aikaterine, this was my fault-" She was cut off when the young woman tossed her at sword, she narrowly catching it.

"Suit up, Princess. It's time to start training seriously." She grinned.

Diana grinned back, excitement now blazing in her eyes. "I'm one of you now."

"You were always one of us. Now let's get to work."

_This wasn't very long, I know. I'll try and make sure later chapters are longer, we're still just starting out!_

_Gal's Diana is up next! ;) See you (And Gal!) in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	3. Princess of the Amazons

Princess of the Amazons

Diana grew, faster than an average child, into a young woman herself, no longer the only child on the island.

_Finally_ her mother approved her training. Not fully, but some, and that was important to her.

True to her promise, her Aunt Antiope had trained her hard from day one. Diana was certainly a gifted fighter and showed a lot of potential.

Aikaterine was always there for her and became her most trusted friend and ally. Diana had grown up with Aikaterine always at her side as her friend, knew she could always rely on having her there.

Diana currently occupied the training field, her fellow Amazons rushing in with various attacks that she countered and blocked. Aikaterine smiled as she watched her - Diana had come so far.

When she glanced over for approval from her aunt, Antiope nodded. Diana looked behind her to see her mother on horseback, overseeing the training session.

"Don't let her distract you," Aikaterine said, stepping forward. "Just keep doing as you are."

Diana nodded, casting one last glance up at her mother before turning to face her friend. The two put their skills to the test against each other, surrounded by the other Amazons who watched their duel take place.

"Harder. You're stronger than this, Diana," Antiope encouraged when the duel ended. "Again."

"Don't let me win," Diana encouraged her friend to challenge her.

"I won't," Aikaterine promised.

The two young women went through the sequence again. And again. Still, despite Diana's progress and consistent victory, Antiope was not satisfied.

During the third try, Diana kicked the blade from Aikaterine's hand. Thinking the battle to be over, she faced her friend.

Antiope jumped in. "Never let your guard down!" She swung her own sword at Diana. Weaponless herself, Diana held up her gauntleted wrists for protection. "You expect a battle to be fair - a battle will never be fair!"

"Antiope," cried Aikaterine, thinking this was going too far, but Antiope kept up her attack.

To block the next fierce swing from her aunt, Diana held up both arms at once, and something remarkable happened: a blast erupted from her crossed gauntlets, carrying across the courtyard and knocking back Antiope.

This seemed to startle Diana as much as it did everyone else.

"Antiope!" Menalippe raced to the now injured Antiope's side. "Don't move, you are bleeding."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Antiope, I'm sorry," cried Diana. When no one said anything in response to her apology, she rushed off, looking distraught.

While the others tended to Antiope and her wounds, Aikaterine went after Diana. She found her standing at the cliffside, overlooking the ocean.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Diana was looking down at her wrists. "How is Aunt Antiope?"

"She'll be fine. Everyone's just a little startled is all. What was that?"

Diana looked back down at her gauntlets. "I-I don't know."

"What is that?"

"I don't know, it's never happened before-"

"No, that." Aikaterine joined her at the edge of the cliff and nodded out towards the clear sky where a dark shape, almost like the wings of a bird, pierced the vast blue. It fell rapidly before nose-diving and plunging right into the ocean.

"I think there's someone there," Diana cried. "Go, get help. I'll get them."

"Diana-" Aikaterine began to protest, but Diana had already jumped off the cliff, diving into the ocean below. With that, Aikaterine fled back to the training field.

When she returned a few minutes later, along with the rest of the Amazons, they found Diana standing with someone - a man! More men in rowboats were approaching the shore, appearing heavily armed.

"Diana!" shrieked Hippyolyta. "Get away from her! Aikaterine, go!"

With the Queen's orders, Aikaterine leapt down from the cliff, jumping between Diana and the intruder with a blade.

"Aikaterine no-" Diana tried to intervene. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"You don't know that."

_Bang!_

There was a sudden blast from one of the boats, which had now reached the shore.

"Get down!" the man cried, dropping to the sand behind some rocks, the two ladies joining him.

Above them, Hippolyta was shouting out orders to arms. A few Amazons descended from the cliff by ropes, bows ready,

_Bang!_

Another shot came from the men's weapons. Diana and Aikaterine watched in horror as whatever had been shot from the weapons struck one of the archers, she now hanging limp from the rope, dead.

"Invaders!" Aikaterine charged forward, launching a couple daggers towards the attackers, striking them in the chest and neck.

While perhaps the man Diana had rescued meant no harm, the others certainly did.

Antiope charged forward on horseback, leading the cavalry.

Diana struggled to find her footing in the battle; with so much chaos going on at once, it was easy to get lost in it all. She tried to help in any way she could.

"Diana!"

"Diana - NO!

_Bang!_

"No!

The next thing she knew, she was tackled to the ground by Aikaterine, Antiope diving in front of them as one of the invaders shot his weapon, striking Antiope.

The General now lay bleeding in Diana's arms, who was desperately trying to understand what her aunt was saying.

"Di-ana, go, go-"

"Go, where? Oh, Antiope-"

"Diana, God Killer-"

"Antiope, no!"

But it was too late.

"No - no, no!"

"Antiope!" Hippolyta fell to her knees beside her sister's body.

"No!" Menalippe let out a devastated cry, also coming to kneel before the fallen Antiope.

Hippolyta was back on her feet again, charging towards the man Diana had saved, sword drawn.

"No, Mother - no!" Diana jumped up to shield him from the Queen's attack. "He fought at my side against the invaders!"

"What kind of man fights against his own people?" demanded Menalippe.

"These aren't my people," the man insisted.

"Then why do you wear their colours?!"

"I can't tell you that..."

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you that either..."

"You'd better start speaking," snapped Aikaterine.

"We should kill him now, and be done with him," said Venelia.

Senator Acantha had the final say. "If we kill him, then we will never know who they are and why they came here."

_The Amazons vs. Germans battle is so epic! And I love Gal and Diana so much! :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	4. Not Our War

Not Our War

"Speak, mortal," Aikaterine ordered the man, who still refused to speak despite being taken prisoner. "Or we will have no choice but to send you to the Underworld and leave my father to decide your fate."

"Your father?"

"Hades."

"Hades, God of the Underworld? Like from Greek Mythology? You're not serious-" He was cut off when Menalippe wrapped the Lasso of Truth around him. "My name is Captain Steve Trevor, American Expeditionary Forces. Serial number 8141921... That's all I ever need to say-" The Lasso sizzled and glowed. "-Assigned to British Intelligence..." He trailed off, clearly confused and struggling. "What the hell is this thing?"

"The Lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth," Aikaterine explained.

"It is painful and pointless to resist," Menalippe told him, holding the golden rope tighter.

Under the Lasso's hold, the man, Steve Trevor, proceeded to tell them about the War, what he called 'the war to end all wars' that was raging in his world.

"God, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. If I don't get back to British Intelligence, billions will die - men, women, and children. It's like the world's gonna end..."

* * *

Diana was decided: she was going to go end the war. She was convinced that it was Ares, God of War, having returned. Denied permission to go from the other Amazons, the princess was sneaking herself and Steve Trevor off the island - with a little help.

"Diana-" Aikaterine tried to protest, but to no avail. Diana was bound and determined on her mission.

"If no one else will take the responsibility, then I will - I _must_. Now I need you to stand here and keep watch for me."

They stood before the weapons tower. "What are you doing?"

"God Killer, that was what Aunt Antiope said. Her final words... To me. I need to retrieve the sword from the tower."

"Diana, I don't think that was what she meant..."

"What else could she have meant?"

Aikaterine sighed. "Diana, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Just watch, please. And tell me if anyone is coming."

"Diana what - Diana!" Diana shot past her, leaping over the cliff and just making it to the tower wall.

"Haha!" She turned and gave an adorably victorious smile to Aikaterine, who was still shocked.

"AHH!" Her victory was short-lived, for the rock she had been holding onto broke, sending her falling down the wall.

"DIANA!" Aikaterine watched in horror as Diana slid down the wall, threatening to plunge to the ground below, crying out.

She just managed to catch herself by burying her hand in the stone. This she continued, climbing up and up until she reached the top and disappeared through the window.

When she returned, she had with her a shield, the God Killer sword, the Lasso, and was dressed in gold-accented red and blue armour.

"Now what?"

"Now, I go get him and he takes me to the war."

* * *

Diana and Steve only made it to the harbour before they were caught. The other Amazons, led by Queen Hippolyta, rode up to the shoreline on horseback.

Diana looked to Aikaterine, who appeared guilty and sad. "I could not lie to them."

Diana nodded in understanding. "I know."

"Diana, this isn't our fight."

"But it is. We fight for good, and war is against that. So it is our fight. It's _my_ fight. It's my choice."

"I know."

"I will miss you."

"I already miss you." The friends hugged, a long, lingering hug as if, deep down, they knew they would not see each other for a long time.

Diana stood strong and faced her mother. "I'm going, Mother. If no one else will defend the world against Ares, then I must."

"If you choose to leave now, you may never return."

"And who will I be if I stay?"

The other Amazons watched their princess sail away with the mortal.

"She'll return, won't she?" Aikaterine asked the queen.

"I do not know," Hippolyta sighed. "I hope so, but I fear not."

_Okay, so that's the end of the part of the story following the 'Wonder Woman' storyline. The next will follow WW1984 - hopefully we'll get another trailer soon!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	5. Lady Legacy

Lady Legacy

"My Queen." Aikaterine bowed low before Hippolyta in the great hall. "Menalippe said you wished to see me urgently."

"Yes, Lieutenant. I have a mission for you."

"Anything, My Queen."

"I want for you to travel into the world of man and find Diana and bring her home." Her request left the young goddess speechless. "I had hoped she would have returned to us long ago, but it was wishful thinking, and I knew it. I was only holding onto hope."

"We were all hopeful for it, My Queen."

"Yes. Will you accept this mission?"

"Yes, My Queen, of course I will. But may I ask - why me?"

"Because you care for her deeply, and always have, I know that. You never did let her go from your heart."

Her words struck deeply. "I will leave at once."

"Not before I give you something."

Aikaterine followed Hippolyta to the tower, to the centre of it.

"Diana took something very special and important with her when she left," the Queen explained. "The Wonder Woman armour. It was mine, long ago. That armour saw me through many battles. And, always at my side, was my sister, Antiope, donning the Lady Legacy armour. Wonder Woman and Lady Legacy - both great fighters and even greater allies." She had stopped before a display baring a suit of armour: blue with a red skirt and silver accents.

"This is it?"

"Yes. Our time to hold these titles is over. It is yours now."

"My Queen-" This was both a question and a protest.

But Hippolyta held up a hand, asking for silence. "I insist. Take it. And you will need these as well." She gestured to a sword and shield, and a silver whip that could coil around the bearer''s wrist. "Don the armour, take up the weapons. Find your ally and bring her home to us. No matter the cost."

Aikaterine bowed her head. "My Queen. I am honoured. I will do as you ask."

"I not only ask, Lieutenant, it is an order. No matter the cost."

She nodded. "No matter the cost."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice, Father," Aikaterine said, bowing before the Lord of the Underworld.

"You need not thank me, my daughter, you know you are always welcome here. And I am pleased for the company, as it gets lonely around here with your mother gone."

"And the only source of company until she returns being that of the souls belonging to the dead."

Hades nodded. "Indeed."

"Yes, I understand. Though I'm afraid I cannot say. I'm here on urgent business."

"I see. New armour?"

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta gave it to me for this mission."

"And what brings you home to the Underworld? What is this urgent business?"

"I have a favour to ask: the Queen has sent me on a mission. I know where I have to go I just need to get there, as soon as is possible."

Hades nodded. "Of course. And where is it you need to go?"

"Into the world of man. Washington D.C., America."

* * *

In the world of man, the year was 1983, sixty-five years since Diana originally left Themyscira. The Amazonian princess was currently working at the Smithsonian museum under the name Diana Prince.

Diana was working in the archives when she heard the chattering of her colleagues who were gathered around the television set, watching the current breaking news.

A giant flaming hole had opened up in the ground outside the museum, right in the middle of the road. It was as if something beneath the ground had erupted and was now breaking through to the surface. There appeared to be a figure at the centre, but with the fuzzy image quality it was difficult to tell. It looked like trouble though.

With everyone so engrossed in the footage, it was easy for Diana to find a moment to slip away unseen.

Police had already swarmed the scene, blocking off a perimeter and urging curious people away. Many of the officers were on their radios, already requesting urgent backup.

There was a figure emerging, through the fading flames and smoke. A young woman dressed in ancient-looking armour and a cloak, and brandishing a sword and shield.

"Mortals, I, Aikaterine of Themyscira, daughter of Hades and Persephone, request an audience with Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

The woman she sought had now donned her own armour and was now standing on top of one of the museum buildings, overseeing the scene. Diana felt her breath become knocked from her when she saw and recognized who was causing the commotion.

"Aikaterine," she breathed, almost in disbelief.

But it was her, Diana's old friend, dressed in new armour of her own, having risen from the flames of the Underworld. She was addressing the spectators in a shout.

"Ma'am, please put the sword down," called one police officer, he and the others with their hands ready on their own weapons.

"I will if you do as I say and bring me who I seek."

"I'm afraid I don't know who or what you're talking about."

"Then I'm sorry for what happens next." She twirled her sword and charged forward.

All at once the officers began shooting towards her. She held up her shield to block the bullets. In one great leap she landed on top of one of their cars, blasting it with a burst of flame. This knocked many of the officers back.

Any officer still on their feet continued to shoot. Soon she was overwhelmed by bullets from all sides.

"NO!"

Aikaterine was suddenly forcefully knocked from her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. The shield and sword flew from her hands.

It took her a moment to recover and shake off the crash, and when she did, that was when she saw her.

For the first time in sixty-five years: Diana, her friend and ally, the woman she loved. And all that was instantly replaced by an overwhelming mix of emotions, and Aikaterine only felt one thing:

Rage.

_Basically I picture the LL armour to be the reversed version of the WW armour colours, and only with silver designs instead of gold - and the whip Aikaterine has was inspired by Izzy's from Shadowhunters! :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	6. Wonder vs Legacy

Wonder vs. Legacy

Diana had knocked her out of the way of the bullets, but she didn't care.

She got to her feet, and turned to Diana. The two Amazon-Goddesses faced each other for the first time in years, in decades.

Aikaterine had always thought she would feel relief when this moment came, when at last she would be reunited with her friend and the woman she loved. But no, all she felt was angry. Deep, burning rage, spreading rapidly through her like wildfire.

"TRAITOR!" So much anger - she hadn't even fully realized it herself just how angry she was with Diana for leaving and abandoning them, and now it was all coming to light. "DESERTER!" She lunged forward in an attack, leaving Diana with no choice but to fight back in her own defence.

It started out just as combat fighting, fist to fist, sword and shield against sword and shield - Amazon against Amazon. But Aikaterine's rage continued to grow, fuelled by the fight, and soon it became power against power - goddess against goddess.

Aikaterine conjured the Flames of the Underworld, Diana forced to conjure her own lightning in response.

Fire and lightning met, creating a massive blast with an intense force. Windows all around shattered, and people and cars were thrown back.

"Aikaterine, stop!" begged Diana. "Can't you see the destruction we're causing? This is between us - it's not fair if people get hurt!"

"Not fair? Not fair?! What wasn't fair was how you left - you abandoned us! Your home, your family! And what do you have here? These people here do not deserve you!"

"You sound like my mother."

"I just agree with her."

"And I do have something here, that which I never had on Themyscira: a purpose. There, I was a sheltered child who was lied to about who I really was. Here, I can help people, strive for peace and justice. I feel fulfilled here like I never felt back home. I have a life here."

"You had a life there, too."

"Maybe, but it was also holding me back."

"You had a life, a good life! That man stole you away!" The image would never leave her: that fateful night watching Diana sail away with the man off to fight the war, never to return.

"He wasn't just any man," Diana protested. "His name was Steve - Captain Steve Trevor. He sacrificed himself to save many lives. He was a good person."

The way she spoke of him, so fondly, so lovingly... It was clear to the other woman. "You loved him?"

Diana nodded. Aikaterine nodded too - she had already known the truth, but had clung to hope for too long. "And he loved you too?"

"Yes." Diana gave a sad smile. "He did. He told me so. Right before he died."

"And you made each other happy?"

"Yes. For the short while we had together." _I wish we had had more time together_, her tone said.

Aikaterine nodded. "Then that is all I ask, and I am glad for you." Then she asked, "What happened?"

"He sacrificed himself in the war."

Ah, so he had been gone a long time then. Almost as long as Diana herself had been gone from the island.

"And are you happy here then? Doing what you do?"

"Yes, very happy. Like I said, I never felt this fulfilled on Themyscira. I am doing good here."

"Very well. Then I cannot argue with that." Aikaterine lowered her weapons, all her previous anger gone and replaced by - well, she wasn't quite sure what yet. A sense of closure, she supposed. "All I wanted was to bring you back. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I thought about you often."

"I thought about you every day." She sighed. "I cannot return home empty-handed."

"Maybe you don't have to," Diana said. Then she added, to clarify, "Return."

"And what? Stay here?" The red-haired goddess scoffed but Diana was serious. "I would rather stay in Atlantis."

"Aikaterine-"

"And what would I do here? I have no place here."

"And neither did I when I first arrived here, but I found a place, made a place for myself. And you could do the same, and I will be here to help you. Just think, you know the legend - Wonder Woman and Lady Legacy were meant to be the greatest of allies, working together for the good of all. Help me uphold peace and justice here. It is incredibly rewarding, I promise."

"I said I would bring you home no matter the cost. I promised, it was an order."

"There does not have to be a cost." Diana, always so peaceful.

Silence fell upon them until Aikaterine spoke. "You did what none of us were brave enough to do: to venture out, seek a different life, to discover what lay beyond the borders of our island paradise."

"Themyscira is the home of the Amazons - I'm not just an Amazon, and neither are you."

Aikaterine regarded her, Diana, her old friend. The woman she loved - the woman she still loved... "Will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"If I agree to this ridiculous scheme of yours, will you at least return home for a short while, to check in. Your mother misses you terribly - we all do."

Now Diana appeared terribly conflicted at her proposition. "Perhaps when my work here is done, I will return."

She didn't know exactly what Diana meant by that, but Aikaterine accepted her answer.

Diana approached her, and, when she was close enough, reached out to grasp the other woman's hand in her own. Aikaterine wanted her never to let go.

"I never meant to hurt you," Diana said. "That was never my intention, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does."

Aikaterine made herself let go of Diana's hand. "We cannot change what happened. The past is the past. Now we must move forward."

"Together, I hope."

Aikaterine gave a nod. "Together."

* * *

"Father, I need you to send a message from me to Queen Hippolyta." The ground where she was kneeling rumbled, and she knew her father was listening from down in the Underworld. "I need you to tell her that there has been a change of plans - I will not be bringing Diana back home, but instead have chosen to stay with her here in the World of Mortals. Now that I've found her, I'm not letting her out of my sight again." She paused. "Tell the Queen that Wonder Woman and Lady Legacy shall stand together once again."

_So unfortunately, like with my 'Black Widow' story, since 'Wonder Woman 1984's' delay, I'm not sure I'll be able to update this story much :( I'm sorry! But based on what's going on in the world right now I think it's understandable. I can try to piece together some story from my ideas and what I've seen in the trailers, but just wanted to let you know. _

_I am hoping to update this one at least once more though - I wanted to have the ladies meet Barbara in the next chapter! :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	7. Have You Ever Been in Love?

Have You Ever Been in Love?

1984

"Dr. Minerva?" Diana approached the blonde woman with glasses sitting in the museum lobby.

"Ms. Prince! Hi, so great to meet you!" Barbara leapt to her feet to shake Diana's hand.

Diana smiled back. "Hello, Dr. Minerva, lovely to meet you too. And please, call me Diana."

"Diana. Call me Barbara."

"Barbara. So, tell me, on the phone you said you were interested in doing some research on Greek Mythology?"

"Yes, yes! I'm absolutely fascinated by all mythology."

Diana smiled at her obvious enthusiasm. "Wonderful. Here, let's head to my office where we can discuss things further."

"LIES!"

_Crash!_

They rushed into the office to find that Aikaterine had launched a thick, heavy, leather-bound book across the room. The Amazon-Goddess straightened up when she saw them.

"Aikaterine, you're not destroying my office are you?" said Diana, going and picking up the book that now lay sprawled out on the floor.

"It lies. It says Hades stole Persephone away and held her in the Underworld against her will. This isn't true, they are very happy and in love, thank you very much." She was living proof of that.

"I prefer the more romantic version too," said the blonde woman who Aikaterine only just noticed was with Diana. "Though there are some really dark versions of the myth. I guess we'll never really know the truth though, right?"

_Only I do know the truth. _"Who's this?" She nodded to the blonde.

"This is Dr. Minerva. We will be doing some research together," Diana explained.

"Hi, I'm Barbara." The woman approached Aikaterine with her arm outstretched.

Aikaterine had taken many handshakes the wrong way many times before, thinking it was an attack, and becoming defensive. But now, she was finally getting the hang of it. Still, she hesitated before she took the woman's hand in her own and shook it - though not too hard, as Diana had advised. She had made that mistake many times too.

In fact, this handshake seemed to go very well. "Aikaterine." Diana had also advised her to leave her introductions to just that, her name. Not 'Aiketerine, Daughter of Hades and Persephone' or 'Lady Legacy', either of which she preferred to say.

"Beautiful name!"

"Thank you."

"Are you from Greece?"

"Yes..." She heard Diana chuckling.

"Are you a part of the exhibit?" Barbara asked.

Aikaterine frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, it was a joke. I just meant cause you look like you stepped out of a history book. Love the outfit by the way." The woman - Barbara - gestured to Aikaterine's armour and cloak.

"Yes, my friend is also fascinated by Greek Mythology," Diana explained to Barbara. "I think you two will get along very well."

"Me too!" said Barbara with a smile, her eyes big behind her glasses in excitement. Aikaterine didn't know what to say.

"Wait, I've seen you before - in the newspaper," Barbara said. "You're that mysterious woman who walks around in Ancient Greek costume. They say Washington D.C. has its own Greek Goddess watching over it."

Mortals were so foolish. "Hmm. Well I'm not the one watching over it." She looked to Diana.

It seemed like only after a few hours together, Diana and Barbara were best friends. Aikaterine tried not to be jealous, but she had to listen to them laughing and chatting all afternoon.

It was sort of bearable - all until they eventually brought up the topic of romance.

"Have you ever been in love?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, a long, long time ago..." Diana smiled at the memory. "You?"

"Yeah, so many times. All the time." Barbara nodded.

Diana chuckled.

"What about you?" Barbara asked, turning to Aikaterine. She had been trying to include her in the conversation the whole time.

Part of her was tempted to say no, but there was no point in lying. "Yes," she answered truthfully, not meeting Diana's eyes.

* * *

"Aikaterine!"

Aikaterine was striding through the park between museums, perfectly aware of the stares she was getting from nearby mortals, when she heard someone calling her name.

This threw her off, for the voice wasn't Diana's and she knew no one else in this place.

But then she saw the blonde curls.

"Dr. Minerva."

"Barbara, please." The woman caught up to her.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could meet to discuss work."

"I don't follow."

"Well Diana said that you're really interested in Greek Mythology as well, so I thought, if you wanted, we could meet and discuss it. I'm particularly interested in your story."

"Why?"

"Well clearly it's impacted you if you dress that way."

Aikaterine sighed. _There's so much you don't understand. _

She fished around in her bag. "I picked up some books from the library to start doing some research."

"I thought you were working with Diana on this project."

"Oh, I am, but I was also under the impression that you'd be working with us too. Are you heading to the museum, can I join you?"

The two women were now crossing the street towards the main museum building.

Before Aikaterine could answer, a near-deafening screeching of tires drew their attention to a bus that was speeding right towards them, showing no sign of stopping.

Acting fast, Aikaterine shoved Barbara out of the way - Barb landed hard on the pavement and looked up just in time to see the bus strike the redhead.

A scream caught in Barbara's throat at the scene.

The bus had stopped now, traffic stopping all around it and people rushing to the scene.

There was a flash of red, blue, and silver and Aikaterine appeared - she had stopped the bus. Her hand prints were now dented into the front of the bus.

She came around the side and wrenched the door open to find many shaken passengers and an equally shaken bus driver. "What happened here?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know," cried the driver, his eyes wide and his hands clutching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. "It just spun out of control, I couldn't get it to stop..."

"I'll call an ambulance," one man who had gotten out of his car to check in on everyone called, rushing off to the nearest payphone.

Barbara shakily got to her feet, Aikaterine coming to help steady her. "Are you alright, Dr. Minerva?"

"I-I, um, I think so..." She didn't even ask her to call her 'Barbara'. She stared wide-eyed at the red-haired woman, not even really sure what had happened. "I thought you were dead. You saved my life - you saved their lives."

"Mortal lives are fleeting. You must take more care." And with that, D.C.'s goddess vanished.

_A little action here! ;) So excited that these three have met! I can't wait to see Barbara in the movie, her story from the comics sounds so cool!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
